1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lockable fishing pole holders and, more particularly, to a secure fishing pole and reel locking assembly to secure and lock both the pole and reel.
2. General Background
Fishing pole holders which prevent the theft of a fishing pole are well known. However, such known lockable fishing pole holders are primarily focused on securing the fishing pole and are not necessarily designed to protect the reel from being detached and stolen from the fishing pole.
Several holders which are aimed at securing or locking fishing poles have been patented.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,473, issued to J. A. Larkum, entitled xe2x80x9cLOCKABLE FISHING ROD HOLDER,xe2x80x9d discloses a lockable fishing rod holder mountable to a vehicle comprising: vertical tubular rod holders into which handles of fishing rods are inserted. Each tube has a slot extending a short distance from its top downward to receive the post of a fishing reel. A horizontal restraining bar passes through aligned, opposing holes provided in each tube above the reel post to prevent removal of any rods. A pad lock passing through a hole provided in one end of the restraining bar and a bend in the other end of the restraining bar to prevent removal of the restraining bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,542, issued to L. J. Winkler, Jr., et al., entitled xe2x80x9cFISHING ROD RACK,xe2x80x9d discloses a fishing rod rack which supports a plurality of fishing rods relative to a support surface. The rack comprises lower and upper engaging assemblies. The lower assembly is mounted to a vertical wall surface for receiving the lower end of fishing rods in lower receiving apertures. The upper assembly is mounted to the same vertical wall surface and spaced from the lower assembly for receiving the upper ends of the fishing rods so as to support the fishing rods in cooperation with the lower assembly. The upper assembly includes fixed and pivoting upper support plates which can be opened by an end latch to facilitate positioning the upper end of fishing rods into the upper receiving apertures directed through the closed support plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,138, issued to Dentsbier, entitled xe2x80x9cFISHING ROD HOLDER,xe2x80x9d discloses a holder which is designed to retain in a preselected position one or more slender, elongated, rod-shaped objects such as a fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,099, issued to Bogar Jr. entitled xe2x80x9cFISHING ROD HOLDER,xe2x80x9d discloses a plurality of vertically extending tubular rod holders connected to horizontally spaced supports in which the top of each rod holder includes first downwardly and inwardly tapered slot and a second downwardly extending slot diametrically opposed to the first slot for receiving and holding a fishing reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,646 issued to National Manufacturing Company, of Chatham, N.J., on the application of O. Stahl, Jr., entitled xe2x80x9cLATCHED ROD RACK,xe2x80x9d discloses a latchable holder for fishing rods which includes a rod receiving member and an opposed latching member swingably secured thereto. Spaced-apart, hook-shaped extensions or hooks on the rod receiving member are included to underlie the rods while spaced-apart pins carried by the latching member overlie the rods. The resilient block members are carried between the hooks and the pins to grasp and cushion rods within the rack when closed. A locking means secures the rods in place within the holder.
Other patents related to lockable racks include U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,972, issued to Saathoff, entitled xe2x80x9cGUN RACKxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,291, issued to Graham, entitled xe2x80x9cPARTITIONED LOCKING RACKxe2x80x9d; and, U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,517, issued to Tyson, entitled xe2x80x9cBILLIARD CUE LOCKxe2x80x9d which relate to various designs of gun racks and billiard cue racks.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of prior fishing rod racks.
The preferred embodiment of secure fishing pole and reel locking assembly of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplates a secure fishing pole and reel locking assembly comprising a pole holder rack mountable to a wall and which is adapted to store and support at least one fishing pole wherein the at least one fishing pole includes at least one reel. The assembly further includes a lockable reel cover mountable to the wall and which, when locked, locks the at least one fishing pole in the pole holder rack and covers the at least one reel.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a secure fishing pole and reel locking assembly which prevents the theft or tampering of the reel while also securing the fishing pole.
In view of the above, a feature of the present invention is to provide a secure fishing pole and reel locking assembly which is simple to install.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a secure fishing pole and reel locking assembly which is relatively simple structurally and thus simple to manufacture.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.